Ficlets about Seamus and Dean
by Cyanica
Summary: Some ficlets written with the music shuffle approach. Most are fluffy. Dean/Seamus.


I got this drabble-idea-thing from I am the Cake Fairy's Drabble Scramble, so here's mine. I hadn't exactly thought of a pairing before I started, so I just went with what I'd been reading.

-----

First the rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. 

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. 

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! 

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

-----

Life During Wartime by The Talking Heads

Seamus and Dean had always cared for each other. They just didn't know it. It was only during the war did Dean truly reconcile the fact that he had, in fact, fallen in love with his best friend. He wasn't afraid of Voldemort, or running, or anything else. He was only afraid of the fact that Seamus might not love him back. But he did. Seamus had realized just a few months after Voldemort was defeated that there was something between him and Dean. Seamus knew now with his entire hearth he loved Dean. "Now and forever," he thought hopefully.

-----

Michael Valentine by The Killers

Seamus wanted nothing more than to ask Dean to go with him to Hogsmead on Valentine's day.

He knew that he couldn't.

Seamus wanted nothing more than to corner Dean after classes one day and snog him senseless.

He knew that he couldn't.

Seamus wanted nothing more than to tell Dean that he was in love with him.

He knew that he couldn't.

Seamus knew that his feelings would never make any sense to the other boy. Hell, Seamus didn't even know what he was thinking half of the time. He fell into dreamless sleep every night, thinking about the boy he couldn't have.

-----

SOS by Rhianna

Dean was hopeless and in trouble. He had a problem with someone, and the worst part was that he was thoroughly enjoying having a problem. He was frustrated with himself for falling in love with someone who was strictly off limits. Dean thought that Seamus would never return his affections, but still he pined for his best friend. He had tried everything from going out with someone else to complete isolation from said object of affections. It hadn't worked, and he wanted to be with Seamus even more than ever.

Dean was pondering this as he was walking into his Dorm one afternoon and was suddenly pinned to the wall. Seamus didn't say anything before their lips touched. Dean was stunned for only a second before he responded.

-----

Keep Your Hands Off My Girl by Good Charlotte

Seamus was mad as hell. He was in the Three Broomsticks on one fine Hogsmead weekend but found his day to be ruined when he spotted the object of his affections being hung onto by someone else. Dean was sitting with Ginny in a booth a few meters away from where Seamus was sitting and glowering. He didn't want to get in a fight with Ginny over Dean, but Ginny really had no right to him. Dean was Seamus' best friend. Seamus was in love with Dean.

-----

Samsonite Man by Alicia Keys

"Seamus."

"Dean."

"_Seamus."_

"_Dean."_

"Seamus. I'm trying to work. You're distracting me." Dean was sitting with his boyfriend nearly sitting on top of him on a couch in the common room of Gryffindor tower.

"Maybe I like distracting you." Seamus said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Maybe I need to do this homework." Dean was in no mood to let Seamus win, but he had to admit that he looked really cute when he wanted to snog Dean. And so that was what Dean let him do. His potions essay lay forgotten on the table.

-----

Shake it by Metro Station

Seamus loved going for walks. He loved walking in parks, along rivers, with dogs, but most of all he loved walking with Dean. Seamus thought of him as the perfect walking partner. They were, after all, best friends while they were at Hogwarts and afterwards, and they could always make light conversation. Dean was quiet enough, which was what Seamus thought was the point of walking. Being quiet was the best way to be thoughtful, and with someone he loved more than the whole world, it only made things better.

-----

Hello, I Love You by The Missing Persons

Dean loved the fact that Seamus was the most wild, hyper, crazy-ass kid he'd ever known. Seamus lived life on the edge, and Dean aspired to have that kind of freedom. It wasn't in his nature to do anything rashly, but the November after his sixteenth birthday, he did something that would really befit Seamus. Dean kissed him. It was a cold day in Hogsmead, and Seamus had been complaining about not being warm enough. So Dean kissed him.

-----

Vertigo by U2

Standing on the edge of the cliff, Seamus wasn't sure what he wanted to do. He had so many things to live for. He didn't want to die this young. But he also knew that he would have to face some incredibly terrible things before anything got better. The war didn't seem like it was ever going to end. Just then he heard someone call his name. He turned and saw his boyfriend standing there.

"Seamus." Dean said again. "You know what you have to do." Then Dean's face began to morph and he became a spitting image of Seamus.

Seamus woke up from this nightmare and sat straight up in bed, sweat forming on his brow. Breathing heavily, he looked over a the man sleeping peacefully next to him. As long as he knew where he was in the present, Seamus really didn't mind the nightmares of the past.

-----

Neon Tiger by The Killers

Dean walked into the living room of his small flat in London wearing only his nightwear. He had been abruptly woken by the sound of his doorbell being rung wildly. Dean sighed and opened the door.

He was shocked when he saw a madly grinning Seamus Finnegan standing on his doorstep.

"What's up Sea-" Dean had begun to say, but was cut off by his boyfriend hugging him tightly. Dean only smiled and buried his head into Seamus' shoulder.


End file.
